


Vestirò le mie mani con le tue

by Fuuma



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Sono solo a casa.Gliel’avevo detto tutto d’un fiato, sottovoce, tra le ronzanti scariche statiche del telefono nella speranza di non essere udito. Volevo che tendesse le orecchie e mi chiedesse di ripetermi e io avrei scosso il capo, mi sarei morso le labbra e in tutta risposta avrei solo sospirato. Forte. A lungo. Perché lui potesse capire quello che volevo, quello di cui avevo voglia. E per fargliene venire voglia a sua volta.[ Scritta per la challenge The word(s) tournament event @WAOFP ]





	Vestirò le mie mani con le tue

_Sono solo a casa._ Gliel’avevo detto tutto d’un fiato, sottovoce, tra le ronzanti scariche statiche del telefono nella speranza di non essere udito. Volevo che tendesse le orecchie e mi chiedesse di ripetermi e io avrei scosso il capo, mi sarei morso le labbra e in tutta risposta avrei solo sospirato. Forte. A lungo. Perché lui potesse capire quello che volevo, quello di cui avevo voglia. E per fargliene venire voglia a sua volta.

Seduto in corridoio, sulla seggiola che avevo avvicinato al telefono, mi tenevo aggrappato alla cornetta con entrambe le mani. La schiacciavo all’orecchio, quasi avesse potuto entrarvi dentro e da lì, dall’interno della mia testa, avrei potuto sentire la voce di Oliver, come fossero stati pensieri miei. _Io sono te e tu sei me_, come quando eravamo insieme sotto lo stesso tetto o come quando la notte, nel tuo letto, mi tenevi stretto e l’odore della tua pelle diventava il mio.

Oliver aveva riso. Una risata fine, arrendevole: la traduzione a voce di una scrollata di spalle.

Ci rimasi male e anche se non era di fronte a me e non avrebbe potuto vedermi, chinai il capo fino a spingere la fronte contro il muro. La sedia era rivolta alla parete ed io spinto in un angolo, nel _mio_ angolo, cercando di ritagliarmi il mio pezzo di mondo in quella casa, lontano da tutto e da tutti. E forse, dopo quella risata, anche da lui.

Poi, però, la sua voce mi arrivò contro la guancia – là dove la cornetta era scivolata dalla presa allentata. La accarezzò in un bacio sussurrato, un «Che cosa stai indossando?» che aveva il calore di una proposta sconcia.

«Il solito.» Non era vero, ma così lo avrei obbligato a decidere da solo cosa stavo indossando, a vestirmi come sarebbe piaciuto a lui o anche a non farlo, a non vestirmi affatto, ma a tenermi nudo nella sua mente, mentre gli sussurravo di prendermi e prendermi e prendermi ancora, mentre gli chiedevo che sapore avrei sentito aprendo la bocca su di lui e, prima che potesse rispondermi, mi sarei inginocchiato ai suoi piedi per succhiarglielo fino in fondo.

Sentì un rumore umido e seppi immediatamente che era quello della sua lingua sulle labbra. La mosse lentamente, per farmelo sentire e se non fossi rimasto in un religioso silenzio, se senza rendermene conto non avessi trattenuto il fiato, non mi sarei accorto di niente. Invece eccolo lì, forte e chiaro, mentre si leccava le labbra contro la cornetta ed io, dall’altra parte della linea, la premevo su di me perché potesse leccare anche la mia bocca, il mio mento, il mio collo. Perché mi leccasse tutto e mi squagliasse al sole o strappasse ogni mia foglia per lasciarmi spoglio come un albero nell’inverno, vulnerabile, con le radici che non desideravano altro che la sua saliva e i rami che non cercavano altro se non il colore dorato dei suoi capelli.

Non aveva più detto niente, così lo chiamai per nome «Elio» col mio nome, che in un estate che poteva essere tanto dietro l’angolo, quanto in fondo ad un viale lungo anni, ci eravamo scambiati. Durante la notte, soprattutto in quelle appiccicose d’estate, mi capitava ancora di mormorare il suo nome e morderne le lettere succose, sentendole scendere bagnate lungo la lingua come il nettare di una prugna. Durante certe notti lo vedevo ancora aggirarsi sul corridoio e aprire una camera che gli avevo prestato per qualche mese soltanto e di cui ora ero tornato ad essere il legittimo proprietario. Lo sognavo, anche, sognavo di parlargli degli ultimi libri che avevo letto, finché, troppo stanco per parlare, rimanevo sdraiato sopra di lui, perfettamente disteso a guardare il soffitto mentre con una mano disegnava costellazioni sul mio stomaco e con l’altra mi stringeva l’uccello.

Morivo dalla voglia di chiedergli se ricordava di quelle notti, se sognava anche lui di me, ma ogni volta che cercavo le parole, mi sembrava di vederle annegare a largo, troppo lontano perché la mia mano potesse raggiungerle per rimettermele in bocca. A quello potevo rinunciare, però. A mettermi nudo su una seggiola nella casa vuota dei miei genitori, nascosto nella penombra del corridoio, invece no. Mai.

Non gli servì nemmeno chiedermi di spogliarmi. Era stato più semplice di come mi ero figurato tutto il discorso prima di chiamarlo – pensavo l’avrei dovuto pregare e che lui mi avrebbe risposto _Cresci_ o avrebbe liquidato i miei capricci con i suoi _Mi conosco_, come se invece io non avessi mai potuto sapere chi fosse, non completamente, non senza pentirmi di essermi affacciato alla sua carne e averne rubato un morso.

_Mi conosco_. Anche io, Oliver, ti conosco.

Non me l’aveva detto e a stento ero riuscito a contenere la gioia quando, con il frusciare di un bottone fuori dall’asola, mi diceva di toccarmi. «Toccati.»

«Dove?»

«Lo sai. E chiudi gli occhi.»

«Vorrei che fossi qui.»

«Shsss, lo sono. Se chiudi gli occhi io sarò lì e tu sarai qui.»

Così era stato. Quando chiusi gli occhi, Oliver si trasferì nell’aria pungente della casa che mi pizzicava le guance, nei cigolii della sedia quando mi alzai per sfilarmi tutto – anche le mutande –, nel suo legno quando rabbrividii risedendomi e nella mia mano, quando inizia a toccarmi. Il dove lo sapevo, non avrei avuto bisogno di chiederglielo, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirglielo dire.

Ero duro e la mia mano _(la sua mano) _me lo accarezzava lentamente, in un agonia che avrei voluto durasse per sempre. _Se ti fermi, mi uccidi._

Tenevo la cornetta incastrata alla spalla e le mani su di me, fingendo che fossero sue – e gliele avrei regalate se me lo avesse chiesto, me le sarei asportate da solo per spedirgliele in America. Con i talloni al bordo della sedia, le mie ginocchia poggiavano al muro e lì rannicchiato ansimavo di piacere a voce alta, perché potesse sentirmi lui e chiunque gli fosse vicino – perché sapessero che in quel momento, in quell’istante, con le sue mani nelle mie mani e le mie mani su di me, era solo mio.

Oliver fu più contenuto. I suoi gemiti erano versi che non portava mai a compimento, li teneva sospesi, a ingoiarne la fine per tenerne un pezzo per sé, come fossero segreti tutti suoi di cui poteva mostrarmi soltanto spiragli. Ma mi piaceva la sua voce roca, il modo in cui mi dava istruzioni. “Infila due dita in bocca” o “Stringiti un capezzolo, stringilo come se ti mordessi”, mentre io tutto teso, tutto eccitato e accaldato obbedivo. Oh Oliver, mordimi e poi mangiami, come quella pesca di quel giorno in soffitta; fa che di me non rimanga che il nocciolo e poi seppelliscimi da qualche parte, dove i tuoi piedi nudi potranno venirmi a trovare e camminerai su di me.

Venni per primo, senza urlare. Nonostante sentissi l’orgasmo montarmi in tutto corpo, il sangue pompare verso il basso e spingere spingere spingere mentre io tiravo, accarezzavo, stringevo e leccavo. Venni quasi in silenzio, pronunciando il suo nome in preghiera.

Non ebbi il coraggio di chiedergli se anche lui fosse venuto.

«Vorrei che tornassi. Che fossi qui» gli ripetei invece, ad occhi chiusi. Se li avessi aperti lui sarebbe sparito e la mano che lentamente si muoveva tra le mie gambe, umida del mio seme, sarebbe tornata ad essere la mia.

Non mi disse che lo desiderava anche lui, forse glielo lessi nella lunga pausa, nel respiro affannato che cercava di riportare alle sfiatate calme e costanti, quasi disinteressate, a cui era abituato. Gli invidiavo la tranquillità con cui respirava, per me ogni boccata lontana da lui era un’agonia e dovevo sforzarmi per ricordarmi di gonfiare il petto di ossigeno e poi svuotarlo d’anidride carbonica.

«È meglio chiudere, il Professore tornerà a breve, no?» Non so perché non mi sorprese la sua fretta di chiudere la telefonata. I saluti non gli erano mai piaciuti e anche se questa volta non avrebbe potuto liquidarmi con uno dei suoi “_Later!_”, non sarebbe stato da lui rimandare l’inevitabile – Oliver, al massimo, lo anticipava, te lo buttava in faccia e ti impediva di vedere i suoi occhi durante l’addio, perché avrebbe significato scoprire che anche per lui non era così facile.

«No.»

«Elio.»

«Ho detto no. È ancora presto e io ho freddo.»

«Un motivo in più per chiudere, andarti a coprire e sistemarti davanti al camino. Anche qui fa freddo.» Lo aggiunse perché sapeva che cosa intendevo. Avevo freddo non per l’aria frizzante che odorava delle bucce dei mandarini lasciate sui caloriferi da Mafalda; avevo freddo perché mi mancava Oliver, mi mancavano le sue braccia lunghe e sottili, i suoi pollici mentre mi premevano e massaggiavano tra le scapole, i suoi occhi glaciali che avevo visto sciogliersi e bruciare. Mi mancava sentirmi chiamare con il suo nome e chiamarlo con il mio, bisbigliandolo alla notte, nascosti perfino alle stelle. Solo lui e io e i nostri palmi schiacciati sulle nostre pelli salate.

Avevo freddo perché Oliver aveva lasciato il mio corpo, la mia città, il mio paese e non c’era nessun “Later!”, nessun dopo, solo un Addio che nessuno di noi due aveva mai pronunciato davvero.

«Elio, devo andare…»

«Aspetta un altro po’.»

«Lo sai che non posso; se aspetto non me ne andrò più. Mi conosco.»

Tirai su col naso e, contemporaneamente, sorrisi. Piangevo e sorridevo, felice e disperato al tempo stesso, come un naufrago che ha finalmente raggiunto la riva di un’isola, ma non vi è nessuno con cui condividerla.

Aprì un occhio. La presenza di Oliver si fece labile e la parete iniziò a sovrapporsi sulle sue spalle larghe.

Non sapevo cosa dire, così non dissi niente e aspettai, anche se tutto quello che c’era da aspettare, ormai, era il momento in cui avrebbe messo giù la cornetta, troncando la chiamata.

Quando lo sentii prendere fiato, tornai a strizzare gli occhi, pronto al colpo di grazia. Avrei sentito dolore? Mi sarei accorto del mio cuore rotolato a terra e sotto le mattonelle del corridoio? Qualcuno l’avrebbe ritrovato tra venti o trent’anni e, guardandolo, si sarebbe chiesto a chi apparteneva, perché un cuore così giovane poteva già essere così usurato? O mi sarei rivestito e con il mio seme ancora sui palmi sarei andato in camera mia, che per un’estate era stata la sua, e mi sarei infilato in un letto che era stato anche il suo, cercando tracce del suo profumo tra le lenzuola?

Invece prese fiato per esalarlo contro la cornetta, per _me_, per allungare quel momento e trascinarlo avanti nel tempo. Ancora un po’, come gli avevo chiesto. Solo un altro po’.

«Oliver…» chiamò in un sussurro roco e dolciastro.

Chiuse la chiamata prima che potessi aggiungere qualcosa. L’attimo era finito, ma io seppi che il suo nome ancora mi apparteneva.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto il film e l'ho amato. Sto finendo di leggere il libro e lo sto amando. E quindi non potevo rinunciare a scrivere sull'unico prompt che un'anima pia mi ha lasciato su questo fandom nella challenge appena passata di WAOFP - per di più su un kink meraviglioso come le phonesex, ma cosa potevo desiderare di più? XD  
\---  
Scritta per: La giornata libera della THE WORD(S) TOURNAMENT EVENT @We are out for prompt


End file.
